Huri's Past
by Shadw
Summary: Prequel to Internal Torment! This is Huri's story. How she met Shadow, how here parents died and how she was caught by Eggman. The story does end in a cliffhanger, because it is finished in Internal Torment. Read and Review! COMPLETED FINISHED DONE!
1. Default Chapter

**Huri's Past**

Okay. I've decided to make her past a two-part story. As you all know, Huri is my character. For those of you who haven't read Internal Torment, you really should read that first. I hope you all really like this short story. I don't own the Sonic characters. I do however own Huri, Page and Trinity. Read and Review! Also, send me ideas for Internal Torment's sequel! I need help!

**Chapter One: Birthday.**

Huri had just turned sixteen years old today. She was out for her morning run thinking. She could always think better when running.

A sigh escaped her lips, " man, why did I have to turn sixteen today. I don't wanna choose a husband! I'm to young!"

She placed her hands on her forehead and sighed again, unconsciously going faster. Huri was the best runner in her village. Just able to break the sound barrier when she ran. She was a prize in her village, not only because of this but because she was the chief's daughter. Now she was at the age where she had to choose a husband.

Her ears twitched and she came to a screeching halt. She looked around no one was there.

" I must be losing my mind, there's no one…..wait there it is again!"

She turned her head in the direction the sound came from and stared at the brush. The bushes moved again and she pulled out her sais. Everyone in her village had a weapon; they were given them when they were four years old. Then had to practice with them everyday until they had every technique perfected. It was a real pain, but she didn't mind.

Not only was she the best runner in her village, but she was a decent fighter. She could beat most of the boys in her village. The bushes moved again, and a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. You could also make out some red on his arms and legs. Huri put her sais away and walked towards him.

" Hey, are you alright? You're not from the village, hey!"

She saw the black hedgehog start to fall over. Huri ran over to him and helped him back up to his feet.

" Come one, my village isn't far from here. You can get rest and water there."

Shadow opened his eyes and saw a black and pink hedgehog.

" No, I'm okay. I'll just be on my way."

Huri looked at him as he began to walk away; she shot her hand out and grabbed his arm.

" Your not okay, I can clearly see that. Your dehydrated, come on lets just go back to my village. It's really nice, and once you get food and water you can leave okay?"

Her soft pink eyes pleaded with his.

He let a small smile cross his lips, " I guess that wouldn't hurt. What is your name anyways?"

" My name is Huri, what's yours?"

" Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

" Cool, come on the village isn't even half a mile away."

" You're very persistent you know that?"

" Yeah, I get that a lot."

The rest of the walk was completely silent. Shadow followed behind Huri. He took her features in. She was a black hedgehog like him, but instead of red streaks in her quills she had pink. Her quills were pretty long, just past the shoulders.

They just hung there and moved with her body. She had hot pink bangs that stuck to her forehead. Shadow could see how much that annoyed her. Each quill had a pink streak in it, and the tip of the quill was hot pink. She was wearing a hot pink tube top, and black pants.

Also, she was wearing hot pink fingerless gloves and a pair of pink boots. She had soft pink eyes, yet you could tell she had it hard. They walked up a hill; Huri stopped at the top. She turned to face the red and black hedgehog with a huge grin on her face.

Holding up a thumb, she motioned behind her, " my village is right under this hill. Take a look."

Shadow walked up beside her and looked over. It was truly amazing. There were so many hedgehogs and other animals too. Birds, wolves, tigers, foxes, bats, and bears. They were all getting along in this little community.

Huri's smile grew as she saw his reaction.

" Told you it was cool. Now come on, lets go get you some water and food."

Huri's stomach growled and she blushed and Shadow gave her a sly look.

" Looks like you need food too huh?"

Shadow's stomach growled and he sweat-dropped. Huri started to laugh; she laughed so hard she fell over.

" Huri!" Shadow yelled, reaching for her hand.

He grabbed her hand, but she was too far over. She pulled him down the hill with him. They just rolled down the hill. There were no rocks, just grass. They tumbled down the hill together.

Huri was the first to reach the bottom; she landed on her back. Shadow came only seconds after her, landing face first. Huri blinked twice then busted up laughing. She held her stomach as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Shadow pushed himself up and looked at her.

She was kicking her feet against the ground hard. He just stared at her for a second before a chuckle escaped his lips.

" What's so funny?" Shadow asked as a few more chuckles escaped his lips.

Huri couldn't answer him; she was laughing too hard. Shadow's chuckles grew into laughter as he was laughing along with Huri. Huri took in a deep breath as her laughter slowly stared to stop. Shadow did the same thing as his laughter slowly stopped. Huri opened her eyes to see a maroon hedgehog standing over her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she hastily stood up.

" Hello father."

Shadow stood up as Huri's father stared at him. He just stared back.

" Who is this Huri? Is this the man you have chosen?"

Huri blushed and waved her hands in front of her, " no no no no no no no no no, I found him in the forest. He just needs food and water."

Her father nodded, he had long quills like Huri, and they were a solid maroon color like he was. He was wearing maroon pants and had a bo staff. Huri had said that everyone in her village had a weapon. He also was wearing a necklace with a golden bead on it.

" What is your name boy?"

It was more of a demand than a question.

" Shadow the Hedgehog sir."

Huri cleared her throat, " Shadow this is my father; Chief Page Hinto."

Shadow nodded, " I see. That is what the golden bead on your necklace stands for."

Chief Hinto nodded, " yes. Come, I will take you to our home. You may stay as long as you want there. We will feed you and give you water."

Huri smiled as Shadow nodded again.

" I thank you Chief Hinto, but I only need to stay the night."

Chief Hinto smiled, " ok then. But know that any friend of my daughters is a friend of the family and village. You will be welcomed back anytime you come back."

Shadow smirked, " I thank you again."

Huri grabbed Shadow's arm and began to drag him towards the village.

" Hurry! I need food and you do too!"

" Huri, after you are done, meet me in the Healer's home. Bring Shadow with you!"

Huri waved at her father from a distance, " gotcha!"

Huri dragged Shadow past a lot of houses. He got a lot of stares from females. The males just sent him death glares.

" Huri, why am I being stared at by a lot of girls and being sent death glares by guys?"

" The girls think you're hot and the guys are jealous."

Shadow blinked, " oh. Okay."

Huri continued to drag Shadow through the village. Guys continued to death glare while the girls just stared. After what seemed like hours, they made it to a small hut. Huri quickly opened the door and basically threw Shadow inside and slammed the door shut. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

" I am so happy that is over with!"

" Honey?"

A female hedgehog with extremely light fur walked in the room. She had the same soft pink eyes as Huri, so this had to be her..

" Mom! Uh, hi!" Huri yelled, startled by her mother's sudden presence.

" Who is this Huri? Is he to be…"

" NO! Dad asked me the same question, no he is not to be my future husband!"

Shadow was suddenly aware of the situation. Her parents thought he was going to marry Huri.

" Uhhhhhhhhh," was all Shadow could manage.

Huri's mother began to chuckle, " alright dear. Who is he then?"

" My name is Shadow. I was wandering around in the forest not even half a mile away from here. Your daughter found me and talked me into coming here."

His stomach growled and her mother smiled.

" I'll make you two some food. It'll be done in a few minutes. My name is Page Hinto, make yourself at home."

Shadow nodded and sat down on a couch near the door.

Huri was blushing like mad and sat down in a chair.

Page exited the room, with a smile on her face.

Huri mumbled incoherent things under her breath. Shadow watched in amusement as she continued to mumble.

" Mind me asking why your parents think I am to be your future husband?"

Huri blushed about ten shades of red.

" Today is my sixteenth birthday, I am to find a husband today, and marry him tomorrow. It's a tradition in the village. All females are to marry one day after their sixteenth birthday."

" I understand. You found a husband yet?"

This time Huri blushed about twenty shades of red, " no I have not. I don't want to get married tomorrow."

Shadow nodded, " what does your father say about that?"

" He says I have no choice. That if I don't choose then he will choose for me. It is my duty as the chief's daughter to marry so I can continue our bloodline. In other words, I don't have a choice in the matter."

Shadow nodded and dropped the subject after hearing the sadness in her voice.

Her mother walked back in, carrying a tray of food. The tray had many different fruits on it, there were apples, oranges, mangos, and grapes. Also, their cups filled with water. Shadow grabbed the cup of water first and drank it all in one gulp. Huri just stared at him as he began eating. He ate one of everything, except the grapes he had 10 of those. Huri ate more slowly than Shadow did.

" My my, when was the last time you ate anything?" Trinity asked.

Shadow put his finger to his forehead, " about a week ago I think."

Huri almost choked when she heard that, " a-a week? How is that possible?"

" I've had my mind on other things."

" Like what Shadow?" Huri asked.

She noticed how sad he looked when she asked that.

" My past. I have no memories of my life at all, except for one year ago. I remember being woken up. Anything before that is a cloud."

" I'm sure you will find your memories Shadow."

Trinity smiled at her daughter's compassion. Huri could be a total stuck up some times, but she was a very sensitive child. After Huri was done eating she stood up and stretched.

" Well, come on Shadow we don't have all day."

Shadow stared at her for a second before his memory kicked in.

" Uh right. Can I follow you this time instead of being dragged?"

Huri rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

" Wait hunny, your father wanted me to give you something!" Trinity exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

A few seconds later, she came back holing a necklace with a silver bead on it. Tears stung at Huri's eyes as she took it.

" C'mon Shadow, we are wasting time. Let's go."

Her voice was monotone. Trinity frowned at her daughter reaction. Huri grabbed the door but it was quickly shut. Shadow just stood watching the whole thing. Huri looked up to see that her mother had her hand on the door.

" Run."

" What do you mean mom? I can't, Dad will be…"

" Just run. Worry about your father later. I'll take care of him. I know you don't want this Huri, and I've always wanted one thing. I've always wanted you to be happy Huri. If you do not want to be forced into marriage, you had better run."

Huri just stared at her mother for a second before nodding. She embraced her mother in a hug.

" I love you mom! Thank you so much!"

Trinity hugged her daughter in return.

" I'll go pack you some food, and two bottles of water."

" Two? I don't need to bottles of water."

" Shadow is going with you, aren't you?"

Shadow nodded, " sure. Don't have anything better to do."

Huri smiled as her mother disappeared, and came back with a small backpack full of food and water.

" Now hurry, your father will come by soon! Go on now."

Trinity shooed the two out the door quickly. She didn't want her daughter to see her cry, even if they were tears of joy. As soon as Huri was out of the door, she took off in a burst of speed. Shadow was only stunned for a second before he took off after her, matching her pace easily.

" You can run pretty fast Shadow," Huri said, putting in a little more speed.

Shadow smiled, catching up to her again easily, " if you want to out run me you have to do better then that."

Huri let a cocky grin over take her face as she broke the sound barrier. Shadow sighed as he too, broke the sound barrier. Trinity smiled, for the first time in years she felt free. She looked up towards the sky to see the sun. Judging by the position, she would have to say it was about half past twelve. She stopped and skid to a halt when they were about two miles into the jungle. A smile crossed her lips; they would never find her here. Shadow stopped right after her.

" So, what did that necklace mean? You never told me."

Huri paused, " it ment that I was eligible for marriage."

" Oh."

Huri took a water bottle from the pack and drank it; she tossed the other one to Shadow. He opened his and took a drink.

" So, are you ever going to go back?"

" I don't know."

" Do you want to go back?"

" I don't know."

Silence.

" Why did you decide to come with me Shadow?"

" As I said, I had nothing better to do."

" What about you past?"

" It can wait, I could tell your mother really wanted someone to go with you."

Huri sat down under a large tree. It provided her with shade, which felt nice.

" I'm taking a nap. I didn't sleep well last night."

Shadow nodded and packed up their water and sat down beside her.

" Might as well too. Nothing better to do."

" You need a new vocabulary Shadow," Huri said with a yawn.

She put her hands under her head and shut her eyes. Shadow stared at her for a second, before leaning against the tree trunk and shutting his.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is my first attempt at a character's POV. Tell me if you like it. If you do, then I'll try and do more characters POVs. I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I own Huri, Page and Trinity though. Read and review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll start posting the sequel. There are going to be many sick and twisted twists in the story. I just all of you to know, that I enjoy writing stories like that. I know, I'm twisted. Anyways, read and review! This is the last chapter of this little story. For all of you who didn't read Internal Torment before reading this, you really should read it to find out if Huri and Shadow escape.

**Chapter Two: Disaster Strikes.**

Huri's POV

I took in a breath and coughed. I instantly woke up, coughing badly. Shadow's ears twitched as he heard me cough and woke up.

" Huri are you okay?"

I continued to cough, " s-smo-ke."

Shadow took a whiff of the air, and indeed he did smell smoke. He reached into the pack and grabbed a water bottle.

" Here, drink this. It should help with the coughing."

I took the bottle gratefully, and drank it. Then I handed the bottle back to him and he smiled.

" Better?"

I nodded as I stood up, " where is that smoke coming from?"

We both stood up and walked out from under the tree. I looked to the south and there was nothing. Hesitantly, I turned my head to the north, eye tightly shut.

" Oh, no please," I whispered through clenched teeth.

I opened one eye, and saw smoke. I felt tears sting my eyes as I saw the smoke. Shadow placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and started to run. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

I knew that Shadow was beside me. Please, please let them all be okay. My village came into sight quickly; it was set a blaze. I stood in shock; many of the houses were no longer standing. Not many of the villagers were running around.

I ran towards my house. I could feel the hot flames. I saw Shadow looking up at the sky; no he was glaring at the sky. I looked up and saw a huge ship; unconsciously I slowed down to a stop, just staring at the ship. Shadow walked up behind me, but I ran away before he could get to me.

My cheeks were soaked with tears. How could anyone do this to us? We had done nothing wrong! This village had lived in peace for years! Now we were under attack by some strange unknown person?

What did we do to deserve this? I began to slow down as my house came into view. Or at least, what was left of it. I squinted my eyes; I could make out one figure standing there, trying to pull something out of my house.

" Oh, no. Please, let no harm come to them."

I ran up to the figure, it was my father.

" Dad! What happened! Where is mom!"

" I'm right here hunny!" Mom yelled.

She was trapped under the support beam to our home.

" Dad, mom! I'm sorry I ran away!"

Dad just looked at me, he was smiling, " it's okay Huri. Your mother and I planned it. We knew you didn't want to choose a husband. We only wanted you to be happy, even if it ment you wouldn't be here."

I felt fresh tears stream down my cheeks, " thanks mom, dad."

My ears twitched as Shadow came up behind me. My father smiled as he saw Shadow, but his smile faded. He pushed me away as a huge flaming beam came falling down.

I hit the ground pretty hard, but I shook it off. No longer could I see my parents, just a wall of flames. Shadow helped me up, but held me back from running to help them.

" Shadow, you had better take care of my daughter!"

That was my mom's voice, she was still alive.

" You must get her out of here Shadow. Promise me you will protect her!"

My father was still alive too!

" I promise you, Page and Trinity that I will protect her with my life!" Shadow yelled.

I could feel my parents nodding in approval. Another beam fell; I could only stare in horror.

" Mother, Father! Are you okay!" I yelled.

A black hedgehog, with red streaks in his quills stood by her.

" We have to hurry and get out of here Huri! I promise I'll come back and look for your family I promise! I also promised your mom and dad I'd make sure you were safe first!"

" No Shadow, I'm not leaving without them!"

Shadow sighed, " I'm sorry Huri."

I looked at him, then felt enormous pain in the back of my head. I saw Shadow standing above me.

" Shadow…..why?"

My entire world went black. I felt Shadow pick me up, then I felt air hitting me.

" I promised you mother and father I'd keep you safe. I will keep that promise"

He began to run, breaking the sound barrier. I opened my eyes for a brief second, to see my whole village go up in flames, then I lost consciousness again. When I awoke, I was by a small stream in the woods. I stood up and looked around.

" Shadow? Where are you?"

My eyes darted around; I was scared. My ears twitched as Shadow came out of the bushes, covered in dirt.

" Huri," his eyes were filled with pain, " I'm sorry."

I looked at him, " what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

" Your parents, I'm sorry."

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. I just shook my head in disbelief.

" No, you're wrong! Shadow where are my mom and dad! Tell me where they are!"

He slowly walked up to me, but I backed away.

" I said tell me where they are!"

" There gone Huri. While you were out I went back to look for survivors, there were none. I'm sorry Huri, your parents are dead."

I fell into the stream, startled by the news.

" No! You're lying! They aren't dead! They aren't! Where are they Shadow!"

He stared into my eyes, reading my feelings.

" I buried everyone. I'll show you there graves if you want."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, as soon as I was on my feet I began walking away. I felt his hand on my arms and pulled away quickly. He grabbed my arm again, tighter this time and pulled me into a hug. I growled and tried to pull away from him, when I couldn't get free, I began hitting him in the chest. He just stood there, and held me tighter.

Tears poured down my cheeks. Eventually, I stopped hitting him and began to cry into his chest.

" Are you done yet?"

I nodded into his chest, " yeah, I wanna say goodbye to them."

He nodded, and loosened his grip around me, but still held my hand tightly. I smiled and he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

" C'mon, it's going to start raining soon."

" Right."

We took off, him just barely in front of me, still hand in hand. Within seconds, we had reached the gravesite. About one hundred unmarked graves were there. He took me to two graves, in fact the only two that were marked. They shared a headstone.

I read them out loud, " Page and Trinity Hinto, beloved mother and father. Died in a fire caused by Eggman."

Shadow placed a hand on my back, as a shadow cased over us.

" Hey! The rain can't have moved in that quickly!"

" Huri! Move away!" Shadow yelled.

A green light surrounded me and I felt my feet lift off the ground.

" What's going on! SHADOW HELP!"

He ran into the light and grabbed me, holding onto me protectively.

" Shadow, what's going on?"

" Eggman," Shadow growled, " don't worry, I'll protect you Huri."

I stared at the ship, and held onto Shadow for dear life.

" Shadow, I'm scared."

" Don't worry Huri, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you."

I shut her eyes, but I could still hear voices. I know one was Shadow's, but the other one was strange to me. ' It must be that Eggman character Shadow was talking about.'

" I never thought I'd find you Shadow. I was looking for someone else, but now that I have you back, how would you like to join me once again."

" No Eggman, I don't even remember what happened. Now let us go!"

" I'm sorry I can't do that Shadow, I can use you to test something for me."

" Well, then let her go, she has nothing to offer you, and no where to go since her home was burned down. If you let her go I'll stay and allow you to do whatever test you want to do to me. Just let her go."

" So she was apart of that village I burned down? I thought I had killed all of them, no matter."

Shadow's eyes grew wide as he felt me shake.

" You burned down my village?"

I stood up and stared at Eggman, " my mom and dad are dead, and all my friends. You killed them all?"

A few tears ran down my cheeks, but then I heard him laugh. I felt Shadow's hand on my shoulder, but shook it off. I ran at Eggman. Why did he have to kill them! They didn't do anything! Hell, I've never even heard of this sick bastard before today!

" I'm going to kill you!"

" Huri! No!"

Shadow grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

Eggman continued to laugh, " I see you care for this girl. I won't harm her, as long as you do as I say."

Shadow let a low growl escape his lips, but he didn't move.

" Fine, but I want to know that you're going to take good care of her. If she is harmed in anyway, I'll kill you."

" I'm glad you agreed to my terms, take them to a cell Magna."

A strange robot grabbed us and dragged us away. I could still hear him laughing. It would always ring in my head. It threw us into a cell and shut the door. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, and Shadow began to rub my back.

" We'll get out of here, do not worry."

I only nodded as I cried, " I believe you."


End file.
